Claude's little sister, A human?
by xXxShoutaNekoxXx
Summary: Cromwest Maika is an ordinary rich girl (who isn't a snob) who is going to Hiromi Academy because of an accident that her step-brother made... And soon she finds herself in a world she didn't think existed.


**Disclaimer note : I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

"I... Make it quick. Kill me, but make it seem like it was an accident. I don't want anymore torment... Just kill me. That's an order, ... Dante, my little demon." said a male voice.

Another voice replied, this time a deep husky voice, "As you wish, Seishirou Ryouta... My meal... Is soon to come..."

_Ding... Dong... _The clock chimed twelve times. When it reached the twelfth chime, a black silhouette jumped across the sky in the moonlight with grace...

* * *

><p>(Cromwest Maika's POV)<p>

Present day - 7:30 am

Hi, my name is Cromwest Maika. It's my first day at my new school and I'm already in big trouble. My step-brother, Cromwest Hakuou, was supposed to pass **MY** school registration forms to Seirin Academy, an all-girls, Ladies school, but he 'accidentally' passed them to Seirin's brother school, Hiromi Academy, which is an all-boys, Earls school. Well, usually if people accidentally submitted the registration forms to a wrong school, they can withdraw... Right? But, at Hiromi Academy, they have a school policy that says, "Once enrolled, no way out. Mark my words, all you students." Weird, right? So, since my brother sent the forms to this insane school, I'm stuck with it until I graduate, which sucks... A LOT... Oh yeah, and to top it all off, it's a boarding school, so I'll have to share rooms with a boy... I don't want to think too much about it... It gives me the creeps...

So, yeah... I came from a very wealthy family, not to brag but, it's the Queen's Knight, Cromwest... Speaking about The Queen's Knight, I heard some rumours of a story using the position similar to mine, The Queen's Guard Dog and The Evil Noblemen... Well, you can't always trust rumours, they are rumours after all... Okay, back to the point, since I came from a very wealthy family, I could get everything that I wanted, except two things, my real family and proper friends... Though I don't really care about friends... They come and go... Just stuck on pretending to be my friends, but then attempting to rob me, kidnap me and such... They did that too often until I closed my heart up... I don't want people to get close to me anymore, I don't care. And my family died in a fire, along with my older brother... or so I was told. For some reason, I can't remember his name, or my parents name...

Enough explanation, I reached the school so I hopped down the car that I was in to the dorms with my luggage filled with boy's uniform, which I like a lot, a bunch of videos and games that I like, a beautiful long Japanese sword, I practice sword-fighting and sneakiness because I am, shh little secret, quite obsessed with ninjas..., an assortment of throwing knives, I can aim quite well actually, a stash of cookies and my violin case slung over my shoulder. My sword hung from my waist on a belt, and my knives were on various places on my body, like tied on my wrist and in my shoes, in my clothes, strapped on to my thigh and such.

I reached the entrance to the dorms and looked around, just to find a cute black and white kitten. I beckoned it to come and it came and then it hopped on to my luggage as if it wanted to come with me. I sighed and carried my luggage up to my room. When I entered the room, nobody was there and I saw one half of the room cluttered with all sorts of things, and the other half of the rooms was empty except for a bed, a writing desk, and a nightstand with a lamp. I went over to the empty half of the room and plopped the kitten on the bed. I gave it a bag of catnip treats and it finished the treats in a second. It looked to me for more and I just petted its head. While I did that it meowed and I thought about giving him a name, I decided on Haruto after a long time.

The kitten got excited and turned into a human boy with a pair of cat ears, one white, one black on the top of his head and a soft, fluffy, bushy black tail. I stared at him openmouthed. Then I closed my eyes and pinched myself hard while telling myself that this isn't real... That this is just a dream and counted to ten. Then I opened my eyes to find that Haruto was still standing there. Haruto then spoke while smiling, "Thanks for the food and name. I like it, and you're my mistress now that you've named me."

I continued staring at him until Haruto waved his hand in front of my face, saying,"Hello? Are you here, Maika-chan?"

Just then, someone opened the door and walked in. He stared at us and finally said,"Looks like you're my new roommate. I'm Seishirou Ryouta. Call me Ryouta if you like."

"Ah, sure, my name is Maika, Cromwest Maika." I responded.

"Okay, that's cool, guess I'll call you Maika. Is that all right with you?" Ryouta asked me.

"Yep, totally fine with me." I said.

"Meow..." I heard something meow at me so I looked in the direction where the sound was coming from and saw that Haruto had turned back into a kitten with white socks around his paws.

"Haruto..." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"That's your cat? Its cute..." Ryouta remarked when he stared longingly at Haruto. Then he reached out to pet Haruto. Surprisingly, Haruto backed away from Ryouta, probably because he sensed that Ryouta apparently wanted to cuddle him to his death from the 'Iron Grip' that all maniac cat-lovers seem to have.

"Well... I'm just gonna go get some drinks from the convenience store. Do you want anything?" I offered, trying to break the increasing awkwardness.

"If you don't mind, then I'll come with you." Ryouta replied.

"Oh sure, I guess..." I continued walking out the door. Haruto followed us and I picked him up and perched him on my left shoulder.

We had to cross the road to the convenience store and as we crossed the road, a bus took a sharp turn and hit us. We lay on the road unconcious, with me half-concious, as the bus driver came out to examine the damage, I suppose... I vaguely remember the man checking my pulse before turning into a lion demon and said,"And so the contract is fufilled. It was simple actually, his request, "Kill me, but make it seem like it was an accident." Then I heard Haruto whisper to me,"Take my body and go find the boy called Ciel Phantomhive's butler, Sebastian Michaelis, he's a demon, keep that in mind. Please, Maika, it's all that I can do. I won't forget you... Mistress..." After that I lost conciousness.

When I woke again, I was puzzled for a moment, at least until I regained the memories that I hated the most... Losing my family in a fire... I slapped myself to get rid of that thought about my family dying, or at least I tried to, I had to remind myself that I was a cat now, no longer human. I noticed that I still had my weapons with me, and I'm in cat form now. I looked around and saw a boy with strawberry blonde hair trying to sweep the snow off the top of the trees. I walked over to him and he spotted me and yelled in excitement,"A kitten! There's a kitten in the garden! A cute fluffy black and white kitten!" He seemed to nitice that there were weapons dangling from my body because he said,"With weapons?" Then he reached out and tried to pet me on my head, but a voice called out stopping his movements,"What's going on out here, all this ruckus..." I took the oppurtunity to step backwards, then I saw the face of the man who stopped the boy's actions. It was a handsome man, with raven-black hair that fell to his shoulders, and ruby red eyes.

The man saw me when he turned around to face the boy, but the boy caught his attention with his words,"Mister Sebastian! I found a stray cat with weapons!""

"Finny, go back to work, I'll deal with her." The man, Sebastian said.

I seriously felt a shiver go down my back when he said that.

The boy, Finny, opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it and continued with his gardening, stealing occasional glances at us.

Sebastian slowly approached me and motioned for me to come over to him. When he did so, I caught a whiff of catnip on him and tried to resist the urge to go to him but winded up in the palm of his hand.

He carried me up to his shoulder and set me there. Then, I decided to try and freak him out so I spoke in his ear, "I can speak, you know..." I stopped to look at his expression, but all he seemed to be doing was to smirk at me. I, feeling irritated that I had turned into a cat, just decided to stay there and be still.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the mansion and proceeded to do his chores, seemingly forgetting that I was there, but I was wrong. After some time, Sebastian spoke to me,"I believe that I heard you say that you can speak?"<p>

"Why, yes, I can speak quite proper English." I said with a mock English accent.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. The head butler of the Phantomhive household. May I ask what is your name?" Sebastian said.

"My name? It's Maika. Cromwest Maika, the Lady of the Cromwest household, which is also known as The Queen's Knight." I continued with the mock accent.

Suddenly, I heard a boy's voice call out softly,"Sebastian, come here."

"Someone's calling for you, Sebastian. I can hear a soft voice that belongs to a boy. Maybe you can introduce me to him." I prompted.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and said,"You have good hearing, Milady. Yes, I should introduce you to the Young Master. He is the Young Earl of the Phantomhives." Then he walked off to a room. Before entering, Sebastian knocked three times Until he heard the words,"Come in." With that, Sebastian walked in.

* * *

><p>The boy had his back to us so he didn't spot me. When he turned, he saw me and frowned and said to Sebastian pronouncing each syllable slowly,"What. Is. This. Doing. In. My. Study?"<p>

Sebastian set me on the table in front of the boy, and said in reply to the boy,"This lady here wishes to speak with you, Young Master."

"Sebastian." The boy said.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian said in reply.

"Tell me. Are you off your rocker today?" the boy asked.

"I'm afraid that I do not understand your question, Young Master." Sebastian replied curtly.

"Then I shall rephrase my question, Can a cat speak? Do ordinary people treat cats like nobles? And do you know that I'm allergic to cats!?" the boy blurted out in rage.

"No, no, and yes. But this cat can speak, Young Master." Sebastian continued.

I took that as my cue and spoke,"Yes. I can speak quite proper English fluently. And well, I know that Sebastian's a demon."

_Wow, that raised quite a few eyebrows... _ I thought...

"How do you know?" the boy asked.

"My... friend, who gave me this body told me..." I told them, though it seemed really unbelievable.

"I see... Well, then what is your name? My name is Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of the Phantomhives, also known as the Queen's Guard Dog and The Evil Noblemen." Ciel said.

"Ciel...? My name is Maika, Cromwest Maika. The Lady of the Queen's Knight, Cromwest." I replied politely. _Ciel?... Sebastian?... Haruto asked me to find them... I think... And Sebastian's a demon... How did Haruto know about that?..._

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the 1st chapter. Hope you like it! And please review! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
